Superhero
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and a co-write by nyelator. In this one Naomi is a superhero while: Maryse, Leanna Decker, Stephanie, Alexa, Dana, Charlotte, Miz, Stephanie, Lita, Lana, Eva, Sasha, Carmella, Mandy, Trish, Paigeand the Bella twins are villains. In this one Naomi has to keep crime out of the city without getting caught herself. How long until she has caught them for good? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Aksana was running as the alarms went off in the jewelry store, she thought the alarms were broken, which they were right before they closed. The owner must have fixed it before he left, she has several bags of jewelry. She didn't think she would be running so she wore black boots that go to the knee, black jeans and a red leather jacket that shows her stomach. Naomi, in a colorful brick patterned jumpsuit, swoops down and they fight it out but Naomi gets the bigger hand and gets her zip tied but not before Aksana sells out her friends and her boss on their operation. This was new information that had the town scared out of their wits especially store owners, Naomi listens as she gets her to the police car where she is booked, processed, and handcuffed and sent to prison.

"A new gang huh. I have to go." says Naomi

"Uh...alright." says the police officer, Naomi was half listening but had a lot of her mind.

She went back to her cave and looked up some information on this new gang that she was just told about. She finds out everyone who is involved including the leader of the gang Lana. She finds out Becky Lynch and decides to get her next, she had a pretty good idea where Becky is going so starts that way. Becky in yellow tube top that just covered her chest, two wrist sweatbands with a silver "H" on them both, black jeans with holes on the knee and near a belt loop and black heeled strapped sandals. She was walking down a very deserted part of town, Naomi watches her from the roof top.

"Lynch!" calls Naomi

Becky looks around wondering who is calling her but she doesn't have time to react except to say: "Shit!", before Naomi pounces on her. Naomi pounces on her pinning her to the ground and hogtying her.

"Damn it, what the hell?! Can't I just walk down the street?!" says Becky

"Shut up. Tell me what you know about your gang." says Naomi

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing." says Becky

"Honey, I do not have time for your bullshit, either tell me something or stay on the ground hogtied." says Naomi

"Fine! Only because I hate this." says Becky

So Becky tells her where the base was and Naomi, kindly gets off of her and unties her. She does however ziptie her and gag her, then they get Becky in the car she heads for the HQ. She gets a tip that everyone else is inside the abandoned chemical plant inside this freezer like building. It is off and has a lock on the big metal door when Naomi gets there, she hears Paige coming toward her. She jumps over Paige as she goes for an attack, humming to her favorite song she was going to unlock the door. She is in dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a black and white jacket that look like black and white prison top. Paige runs into the room breaking the lock on the way, as the lock was old, Naomi closes the door and locks it back up.

"Let me out! Come on!" says Paige, banging on the door

"Sit tight." says Naomi

Naomi goes to the office where Emma and Lana are planning things out, they don't yet see Naomi. Emma is in a dark black dress that has bleached out sections with black high heels, while Lana is in a black business suit that has a skirt and tiny white stripes going down both the shirt that buttons with three silver buttons and she has an expensive gold watch on. Emma finally notices her and they get into a fight, Naomi blocks her attacks before flipping her on her stomach and forces Emma to get zip tied behind her back. Lana tries to run abandoning Emma and Paige, but Naomi catches up to her and they get into a fight that can only be heard. Lana gets dragged back inside next to Emma and zip tied as well. All three girls get into a prison van when the police comes after getting in handcuffs. Naomi goes home for the night and gets ready for her next mission against Summer Rae.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Rae in a black crop top, a black choker, and a multicolored red skirt, was driving a truck with plates that belonged to stolen cars, she didn't even realize that Naomi was following her this whole time. They drive to an old car factory, where Summer's crew was waiting. Summer went inside and Naomi hops out and hides behind a stolen car when Eva comes out in a sleeveless black dress that has a slit on her left side of her dress going across showing her chest but stopping enough to keep her chest inside her dress and a slit on her stomach as well on the same side, fishnet tights, and long black boots. Naomi grabs her and covers her mouth enough to choke her into unconsciousness, before zip tying her and throwing her in the backseat of her car, locking her inside. Kaitlyn in a frizzed out peach crop top and blue jean booty shorts, charges at Naomi, Naomi jumps over her having Kaitlyn ram her head into a wall knocking herself out. Naomi works quick and finds some chains and ties her up dragging her to the car as well, she leaves her there knowing she will be out for a while. Naomi gets walking and she finds Sasha Banks, Sasha in matching peach crop top and long skirt is texting on her phone and looking out for any signs of trouble.

"Sasha Banks." says Naomi

"Show yourself, so I can teach you to mind your damn business." says Sasha

"Oh honey, this is my business." says Naomi, stepping out of the light

"We'll see then huh." says Sasha

The two go at it in a long fist fight giving each other blows, Naomi gives her a nice uppercut before zip tying her and hanging her up by her shirt on a pincers on the factor machine. Naomi walked on in the factor and found a tall blonde in a sparkly gold dress that seemed to be running the place. Trish sees her and starts running but Naomi gives her chase and pounces on her. Naomi realizes that she ran out of things to bind her with when the sirens go off in the distance. Trish protest a bit but Naomi leads her to the cops where all of them are processed and their rights read to them and handcuffed.

Naomi goes home and starts reading the newspapers for her next mission. She reads about a vigilante that needs brought to justice. She tosses the paper and gets ready for the night, later that night she is on rooftops, there is a male scream, she heads toward the scream. There is a set of twins there and a muscular woman, Naomi swoops down behind them, the muscular one is in a black v-neck tank top and black tight jeans, while the older twin is in a studded red dress that zips up the middle and her younger sister is in boot like heels, a grey skirt that has white trimmings on each triangle shaped layer and one white layer in between two grey layers on both sides, and a black sweater the tie on the sleeves. Dana turns around and charges a punch at Naomi but Naomi surprises her with a few punches of her own before sweeping her leg and zip ties her as well. Naomi turns around to find that the twins are gone but she finds them easily.

"Run faster Nikki!" says Brie, grabbing her sister's hand

"Come on Brie let's go! Our car isn't to far from here!" says Nikki, running faster to catch up with Brie's speed

"How about no?" says Naomi, swooping down in front of them

Before they can turn around and run in the other direction she hits them both to the ground and zip ties them to a post as they complain and leaves a note on Nikki's forehead about where to find the body for the cops.

"This isn't funny!" says Nikki, kicking her legs at Naomi

"You're right, murder isn't funny." says Naomi

"Let us go, bitch!" says Brie

Naomi acts like she can't hear her and starts going to find Dana, but finds that Dana broke out of her restraints. She finds a note on the ground and picks it up reading it: "You need stronger binds, sweetie. - Dana".

"Bitch. Fine." says Naomi, "Hmm?"

She notices a woman's blood trail and starts to follow it to a cryogenic lab owned and operated by a doctor. She sees Stephanie Mcmahon, in a simple red dress with a tiny slit on one side of the dress, talking to the doctor and dana. The doctor asks if Dana if the job is done, there is a tall blonde female cop there is too, she has on black jeans and a black tank top that has a circle near the top showing her chest a little bit. Naomi charges into the building, and Charlotte pulls out her gun, Dana charges at her but Naomi trips her. Dana falls into a wall. Charlotte shoots at Naomi but the shoots miss both of them, Naomi pounces on her and they both fight it out. The end result is Naomi handcuffs Charlotte with her own handcuffs, and Naomi gets out a pair and handcuffs Dana.

"Are these strong enough, sweetie?" asks Naomi

Dana just growls at Naomi under her breath, but she is stunned, she gets up and runs for Naomi, Naomi runs and they both land into Stephenie with one of the cryogenic chambers open Naomi jumps over Dana who forces herself and Stephenie into the room Naomi slams the door shut and turns on the freezing process they both get frozen though they can be thawed out they are down and out here. They are both are still alive, Naomi goes back to see that Charlotte is getting loaded up into the van by her former peers.

Naomi leaves for the night, before she is caught, she still isn't done with this, there is one large group that needs taken down.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmella in her black Beetles t shirt, a pair of black jeans, leather black coat, and a beanie is doing some Marijuana in an alley in town, when Naomi hops down to arrest her, Carmella raises her hands up in the air and with her high mind she tells Naomi of a crime lord named Alexa Bliss and her operation, when Carmella gets the information that Naomi needs and sees it is getting processed, she runs for it. Naomi doesn't run after her, she has what she needs. She heads to Mandy's apartment and finds that she isn't there so decides to snoop around. When she gets a lot of information she goes to leave, Mandy comes in a dress that has a nude bottom, a black top and brown fur in the middle and black boots that go to her knees. Naomi pounces on her and they fight as well, Naomi gets Mandy on the bed after calling the cops, she uses rope around the sheets to tie Mandy with. She then gags Mandy and cuffs her in the front, Naomi isn't to excited about her next target, Liv Morgan.

Liv works in an adult club and is kind of a hooker, however she isn't in it for the money, she is in it for comedy and realism effect. Naomi takes a deep breath and goes to the adult club that Liv works at she finds Liv wearing white tennis shoes, short shorts that are white in the middle and has two red lines on the middle, and a horizontal line pattern of white and blue and a sports like bra following the same blue and white pattern, a red bow in the middle and the top part has a white line going across it she also has on a captain's hat. She is in the middle of a lap dance when Naomi drops in on the room, the guy runs for it. Liv knows she is defeated so she sticks out her hands, Naomi handcuffs her. Liv begs her to go get some actual clothes on, given that it is December Naomi nods agreeing to that request, Liv shows her to her house, Naomi unhandcuffs her and Liv lets them both in, Naomi sits on the couch to wait for her.

"I won't be long." says Liv, convincingly.

"Good. Damn it's cold in here." says Naomi

"I don't turn the heat on when I leave, it's a waste of electric." says Liv

She goes to her room to get dressed which she does into black leggings and a nude shirt that shows her stomach, a cap that she puts on backwards, and white tennis shoes with pink laces and black socks. Naomi notices that it is taking way to long for here to be getting dressed.

"Liv? You okay in there?" calls Naomi, she heads for the room

When there is no answer she opens the door and finds Liv halfway through her open window trying to go down the fire escape, she acts fast and grabs her dragging her back inside the room slamming her onto the bed cuffing her from behind.

"Please don't hurt me." asks Liv

"I won't hurt you." says Naomi

Later, police van is parked outside a parking lot when a cop sees the door open, he sighs and goes to close the back when he sees that Liv is hogtied and gagged in the back of the van. He blinks and gets her out of there leading her inside the station. Naomi goes home and remembers that Liv told her before dropping her off at the station that Carmella, Maryse, and Alexa have went to England to steel an important diamond from the Natural History Museum. She buys a ticket packs up and goes to England and later that night heads to the Museum, getting past security. She finds Carmella in black jeans, a grey tee shirt with a logo on it, black coat, black combat boots, and her black beanie, cutting the glass with Alexa in her black pants, a button up grey jacket that she has closed and a scarf and gloves. Naomi swoops down and the three kind of just stare at each other.

"Do something, Carmella!" says Alexa

Carmella blinks and works on slowing Naomi down, which works for a while, Alexa does end up getting away but a swift kick sends Carmella down and waiting for the cops to show unconcious. Naomi calls the cops and puts her in a chair behind one of the windows gently making her look like the display with the glass cutter in her hands of course with gloved hands to keep her prints off of it. She uses handcuffs and hooks her to the chair.

"You sit tight, the cops will be coming soon. Have fun trying to explain your way out of this one." says Naomi

She leaves quickly as the sirens are on their way, the cops come in to find her dazed out in the display. They get her out of there and handcuff her dragging her out of the museum. Maryse is owner of Ouellette Enterprises, and has been invited to the big fashion show in London, they usually don't hold it in December but they wanted to mix it up. Naomi heads for the fashion show but when she gets to the ceiling of Maryse's dressing room she sees Alexa already there. Maryse is in the makeup chair getting her makeup done as she sits down in her white dress that is a heart shape cut at the top with bracelets and a necklace and her hair getting curled. Naomi gets out her tape recorder and hits record.

"I gave you one job, Bliss!" says Maryse

"I know but this girl came out of nowhere and stopped us both." says Alexa

"You can fight, why in the hell did you even leave?" asks Maryse

"I can always go back for it, Maryse. I can't go back for it if I am in jail." says Alexa

"Then you won't get the rest of the pay until I get my diamond." says Maryse

"Fine." says Alexa, in no mood to fight.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have a show to prepare for." says Maryse

Naomi hits stop and hides her recorder hopping down from the ceiling.

"You can prepare for your show, behind bars." says Naomi

Maryse blinks but smirks not knowing that Naomi recorded their conversation, she's safe however Alexa is a known criminal.

"I am not going to jail, no one is going to believe a vigilante. Besides if anyone is going to jail it is you for trespassing, you are not allowed down here." says Maryse

Naomi takes out her recorder and hits play keeping the recorder out of reach, Maryse blinks. Naomi gets it out and swings it in front of their face tauntingly. Maryse swings but Naomi easily blocks her attacks and sends Maryse to the door. Alexa on the other hand puts up a fight against Naomi, Alexa however gets put down with a move Naomi hasn't used in a long time a running metora. Naomi calls the cops and handcuffs them then handcuffs their arms intertwined.

"Didnt you hear mansions are out of fashion, how about a nice prison cell? I'm sure that will be a better home." says Naoimi

The cops come and undo all that and play the recording before handcuffing them again and the paparazzi has a field day with the shots of Maryse and known criminal Alexa being dragged out and brought to jail, giving Maryse her first story. Maryse thinks she can still get out of there but when the van opens up Carmella opens her mouth with an apologetic look.

"Hey boss, sorry about that diamond." says Carmella

"I-I have no idea what she is talking about." says Maryse

Alexa glares at her and thinks about saving herself as well.

"Sure you do, you hired us both to take that diamond at the museum that very expensive one. " says Alexa

"She's lost it, she has no idea what she is talking about." says Maryse

"I'm a criminal not stupid or crazy, oh man the stories I have." says Alexa

"Shut up!" hisses Maryse

"Why don't you both shut up and get in the van." says the cop, making them both get in the van

"Wait you can't do this to me! I'm famous!" says Maryse

"It looks like they can, boss." says Carmella

Maryse and Alexa turn back to Carmella. The two yell at Carmella for that and at each other as the door on the van closes.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi goes home as Maryse, Carmella and Alexa are all getting deported back to the states. A month later is Maryse's, Liv's, Carmella's, Mandy's, and Alexa's day of getting transported to prison, they are leaving their trial where they were sentenced to prison, they are in the back of the van in jumpsuits, they all look horrified to see Stephanie also in jumpsuit and transport chains. Dana was previously transferred before them as she thawed out the faster than Stephanie. They get going to the prison on the outskirts of town when the van suddenly breaks down. The guards know they can't leave them in the van they will get frostbit so notice that there is a gas station near by, they go to get them out but as soon as the doors open the girls bust out and run away quickly. Naomi gets word of this and gets ready to go get them to personally bring them to prison.

Alexa and Maryse go to the nearest bathroom and they get each other out and get dressed: Maryse changes into a black sandals that strap up the front of the shoes, a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, Alexa is in a black top and grey bottom dress with a studded belt, black boots that goes to the knees and a big black jacket. They go to an ally where Alexa pushes Maryse and yells at her for what happened.

"I do not need this anymore, I'm out of here. I don't need you." says Alexa

"Yeah I think you do, you need my money so you need me." says Maryse

"You're money got transferred into my bank account, so no I don't need you." says Alexa, with a smile

She snaps her fingers, Liv and Mandy come out of nowhere, Liv is in a white crop top, a white ballcap, and grey sweatpants while Mandy is in a black sports bra and black sweatpants. They grab Maryse pulling her hands behind her back, Liv sweeps the legs forcing her to sit down, they handcuffed and duct tape her mouth. Alexa calls the cops on Maryse telling them exactly where she is before hiding Maryse and leaving with Liv and Mandy. When they get there they only see a dark alley but hear noises coming from inside a garbage bin, they open the door to find Maryse in there gagged and handcuffed.

"Trying to make a fashion statement from a garbage can, Maryse? Come on you are smarter than this." says Cop 1

"If she was smart she wouldn't have hired Carmella to do her bidding everyone knows how stupid she is. Hiring Carmella first, now this when you fall out of fame you do it right sunshine." says Cop 2

Maryse makes an annoyed muffled noise at that, they get her out of there pushing her toward the car, and get her sent to prison, Naomi on the other hand goes to Carmella's apartment and sees that Carmella goes back to her apartment, she has some really stupid moments but this one really takes the cake, Carmella is in a white dress and brown boots that both go to the knee. Naomi pounces on her and handcuffs her behind her back, Naomi promises that she will let her go if she tells her where the others are. Carmella turns out not to be that stupid so doesn't tell Naomi a word of where they are. The cops get called on her and Naomi knocks Carmella out before dragging her inside putting her in the closet cuffed and gagged. She puts a hat on her and kicks the dress aside hiding it just in case Carmella gets the idea of trying to run. Naomi quickly runs for it as the cops come and bust open the door saying they have a warrant for Carmella's arrest. They find her in the closet in a NY, peach outlining with black fill letters, the cap itself completely light blue with a peach, light blue, and black lid of the cap. She was in a complete black bra with a hot pink stripe across both cups, and the bottom is a hot pink and matching underwear that has two separate sides the top being peach and the bottom being hot pink. The top rim of the bra and underwear is a faded pink. They get her dressed and brought to the van, in the meantime Naomi is in her cave searching for something remaining hidden as she scales the prison walls, she finds the window of Maryse's room, finding her in a jumpsuit laying on her bed.

"Nice jumpsuit." comments Naomi

"A) Fuck off at least I can look good in anything. B) What do you want?" says Maryse

"I want to know where your friends are." says Naomi

"Those backstabbing bitches aren't my friends, I can only tell you where I overheard them going from them you are on your own." says Maryse

"Fair enough." says Naomi

Maryse tells her what she knows and Naomi leaves with that information getting a clue of where to head next. Mandy, is in blue with alot of mixed colored matching shorts and crop top at an abandoned nightclub which they are using as a base. Naomi sees an open closet and throws a bottle in that direction of the closet hitting the wall, Mandy goes that way when she turns around with her hands out front, Naomi cuffs her then slams the door shut locking the door from the outside. Liv now in white crop top, blue jeans, and converses is at the bar taking a drink when Naomi goes over and bashes her head into the bar, cuffs her from behind and drags her to the door where Mandy is. When the door is unlocked, Naomi quickly tosses Liv in there and relocks the door before heading quietly for the closet. Stephanie, in her black dress is getting food from an upgraded jumbo freezer when Naomi comes in and throws Stephanie inside putting handcuffs on her from behind. Naomi shuts the door behind Stephanie as well knowing that unthawing Stephanie, may take a lot longer this time. Finally, Alexa is the last one, Alexa is in the front of the building near a window in her black tee shirt with rib cage on it, a black jacket, and black leggings that have black glitter that go around her legs like shorts. The two get into a fight as the police come that way toward the building, the police come and arrest them both sending all of them to the police van.


	5. Chapter 5

"Char...I can't believe you would be here." says her boyfriend

"Don't give me that disappointed look, how many times do I have to say I am sorry." says Charlotte

"Until I believe it." says her boyfriend

He leaves her not listening to her yelling, Trish and Lana overhear this and already knew that he wasn't to happy with her from the get go. Trish stops him and talks to him telling him their plan to get her out of prison.

"She won't go for that." says the boyfriend

"Let us handle that." says Trish

"Alright I will be back, by then I want to know if we are going on with the plan." he says

He leaves and lana looks over at the cell where Charlotte is just laying there. The cell doors open for lunch break, they walk over to her.

"Leave me alone" says Charlotte

"Sweetheart, we all have boyfriend problems from time to time." says Lana

"You heard huh?" says Charlotte

"We didn't have to, we already knew." says Trish

"Oh great" says Charlotte, sarcastically

"Hey I know how to make him happy and you out of here." says Trish

"How?" asks Charlotte

"I don't think you are up for it." says Lana

"I am" says Charlotte

So they fill her in and with a lot of convincing they got her okay. He comes through and gives them clothes before going on like normal. Later that night he shoots the guard and opens all the cells except for: Naomi's and Alexa's, Carmella's and Maryse's, and Liv and Mandy's. They change in a cell before running for it: Trish changes into black bra, zebra print jacket, black skirt with xs across the bottom, Lana braids her hair in pigtail braids a red v neck sweater and blue jeans with blue jean like boots. Charlotte in a black spaghetti strap tank top and black blue jeans. Summer changes into a matching white crop top and skirt with flowers on both. Eva Marie changes into a black jumpsuit like shirt that is see through to her black bra and has several triangle like straps above the bra part of her shirt and blue jeans. Nikki is in a black spaghetti strap tank top that splits in the middle with criss crossed straps in the middle, blue jean shorts and black combat boots. Brie is in a black tube top that has a white top that she is wearing above it that she only has one button closed and skin tight leather black jeans. Becky is in a blue sports bra and grey sweatpants that are folded to show the top of matching shorts also blue and black Nike shoes. Aksana is in a silver dress and long black boots both goes to the knees. Dana is in a blue jean like shirt that zips up the middle and blue jeans and black sandal like shoes that close completely. Sasha is in a dark green dress and Emma is in black shoes, white jeans with holes on the knees and above, a black shirt that shows her stomach and a blue jean jacket. Paige has on her black tank top and a pair of blue jeans while Kaitlyn puts on green camo pants a black belt, fishnet gloves without fingers, and a black leather v-neck vest with little silver rectangle studs on the collar. Naomi stops Dana and begs them to let her out as well.

"I am not in control of that, I will talk to Trish. No promises, vigilante." says Dana

She leaves and does talk to Trish, expecting the answer to be no but is surprised to see Trish actually thinking about it. Trish tells her to bring her to the break room with Kaitlyn. They don't question her instead go to her cell and grab Naomi, Alexa tries to run out as well but gets pushed back inside and the door closed on her. They cuff Naomi and bring her to Trish. Trish gives the typical villain monologue, it takes Naomi all her strength not to roll her eyes. While that speech is going on Paige grabs a belt off of a guard and stands guard in front of Alexa's cell. Alexa leans her hands through the bar and takes the gun off of Paige. She points the gun at Paige who turns around and puts her hands up in the air.

"Unlock the cage now along with everyone else's." says Alexa

Paige does as told not wanting to be killed, Alexa takes a pair of handcuffs from Paige, turns her around handcuffing her before taking the belt. Maryse and Carmella walks out of their cell and Alexa raises the gun to Maryse.

"I am going to finish you." says Alexa

Carmella steps in front of Maryse blocking the gun.

"You can't kill her she's my friend." says Carmella

"Fine." says Alexa

Liv and Mandy grabs Paige pushing her into Carmella and Maryse.

"I will spare her life but she is not getting out scot free." says Alexa, she reaches in the belt she stole from Paige and pulls out a pair of handcuffs dangling them.

"I do however have the need for a maid" says Alexa

Maryse backs up but Liv and Mandy block her path, they lock Paige inside of the cell. Alexa handcuffs Maryse sending them into a sewer. They are all still in their jumpsuits something a multimillionaire should be caught in this day and age.

"It smells awful in here!" says Carmella

"Icky ew! I so do not want to be in here!" says Liv

"You can suck cock in a filthy apartment but you can't walk in a swamp." says Alexa

"One time! It at least was decent and didn't have something seep through my shoes!" says Liv

"*groaning* I just had a $500 mani/pedi" wines Maryse

"What moron pays $500 for someone to do something they could do themselves. Oh right you." says Mandy

"Shut up. I have the money for it. I will do what I want." says Maryse

Back in the prison:

Trish is still boasting about her plan.

"You won't escape." says Naomi

"My plan isn't for escape, the plan is to kill you." says Trish

The swap team comes in at that moment and during confession, Naomi slips out the same way: Nikki, Brie, Eva, Becky, Lana and Emma left. The rest however get loaded up in their cells. They try to cuff Summer but she fights free and escapes as well. Though she doesn't get far before guards jump her, cuff her and bring her back to her cell kicking and screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi finally makes it back to her cave and decides to lay low for a few days. After a few days she decides to go on patrol, on patrol she finds Becky walking down the street. Normally this wouldn't be suspicious but it is like she is going out of her way not to be noticed by anyone, so Naomi decides to follow her. Naomi waits until she stops for a minute and drops kicks on her planning to take her down, which she does by pinning her down on the ground.

"What the hell?! Can't someone walk down the street without being jumped on?!" asks Becky

"Shut up." says Naomi

She gets flipped up to where Becky can see her face, Becky instantly calms down and smiles at her which has Naomi a little confused.

"Naomi, just the girl I was looking for." says Becky

"Why?" asks Naomi, confused

"Because there is this new girl who has taken over Lana's group and is now leader of said group. She is hunting down everyone who was ever loyal to Lana." says Becky

Naomi was confused on exactly why this had to do with her, then remembered everything Lana did and was suddenly intrigued by who this new person was to have this much interest in this group. She got the address from Becky and handcuffs her to a park bench. She goes to the location and peers inside and finds a gagged Lana tied up and hanging from the ceiling, she as a girl with blonde hair and pink tips looking up at Lana. The group now consists as leader of the group Natalya then there is Nikki, Brie, Kelly Kelly and Emma. Natalya is in a black jumpsuit that is open to show a black silver bedazzled bra, the sides are see through with black lines that is bejeweled and the top line is connected to the top of the jumpsuit and the bottom to the bottom, the one in the middle goes down into a v in the middle part of the jumpsuit, and on the shoulders is this frizzed out section that is bejewelled on each section and has these jewels on the top layer with flower looking jewels, and the layers follow a black then pink then black pattern, she is also in gloves that has spikes at the top and her fingers sticking out, spiked at the bottom on the bottom knuckles of her fingers as well. Kelly Kelly is in a turquoise v-neck thick strapped dress and Emma is in a tannish grey dress that has a hole on her shoulders and the elbows of her dress that chains on both sides of the elbow/shoulder and connects in the middle in both holes on the bottom of the arms is black cuff bracelets that has buckles on them. Lana is in a skin tight light pink matching outfit with skirt, sleeveless crop top that zips in the front by a pink zipper and a pink jacket and a silver choker, silver hoops and silver watch. Nikki is in a skin tight navy blue dress that has a circle opening at the top showing the side of her breast and nude heels, while her sister Brie is wearing a brown dress that has black buttons going up the skirt that covers everything and black boots. They walk out following Natalya into a different room, Naomi sneaks in and helps Lana undo the gag so she can talk to her.

"What happened?" asks Naomi

"I lost control of the organization to *harsher* that damn bitch Natalya" says Lana

Kelly Kelly comes in shocked to see Naomi there, Naomi pounces on her and puts handcuffs on her making sure they are secure on her. Naomi goes to leave and Lana shakes trying to get down knowing she can't.

"Let me down!" says Lana

"No you get yourself down, there's boxes, I have better things to do." says Naomi, leaving

She goes outside where she sees tire tracks, she follows them to a warehouse. There she hears arguing, she peeks inside and sees Brie and Nikki yelling at each other. Brie storms off, when the coast is clear Naomi swoops in and takes Nikki out knocking her out before she can call for help, not that Brie would come anyways. Naomi takes Nikki's arms and handcuffs them behind her. Brie comes in to see what the commotion is about and Naomi sweeps her leg before handcuffing her behind the back as well. She heads inside and takes out Emma from behind handcuffing her in the process.

"What the hell?! Get off me!" says Emma

"Shhhh. Little rats will get hurt worse if you say another word." says Naomi, she covers her mouth and put her second hand on her throat making it look like she has a knife.

Emma panics and shuts up quick not wanting to die.

"So you will behave now?" asks Naomi

Emma shakes her head yes at that, Naomi moves her hand over her mouth and moves her back to a darkened area.

"Sleep tight little rat." says Naomi, she knocks Emma out with a wrench.

Natalya walks in the room and gets taken down as well, she gets tied up. Lana wakes up a little bit later watching Naomi putting the others in a crate and closing the lid. Naomi lowers her down, untying her. Lana tries to escape but can't as Naomi grabs her shoulder turning her around handcuffing her to a light post and leaves the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi starts her patrol and finds Carmella in the alley, she drops down in front of Carmella. She sweeps her leg, and handcuffs her and drags her up so she can talk.

"What are you up to?" asks Naomi

"I will take you to Bliss!" says Carmella

"What? Is this some sort of trick? I don't trust you, Carmella." says Naomi

"No! I will I swear!" says Carmella

In the meantime, Emma and Lana are awaiting trial in their holding cell below the courthouse when two well dressed women come and go to the girls. They show them their badges.

"We are you're escort, let's go ladies." says the first

"Stand up with your hands behind your back." says the second

Emma and Lana do as told without much of a fight, their lawyers let them know that would make it worse and no deal could be made. They have their heads down until they hit sunlight then look up at that and see a van.

"What are we doing? This isn't the courthouse." says Emma

Lana kicked her at that and glared.

"Obviously! Where are we going?" demands Lana

That earns her a hard yank on the handcuffs and her hair.

"Didn't your lawyer teach you anything?" asks the first

Lana blinked and looked at her for that, that doesn't sound anything like an officer would say. Back in prison while this is going on, Sasha Banks who is handcuffed, chained and has ankle cuffs as well is lead to the visitor room by a prison guard. The guard leads her out, after being told she is going to a different prison, she is loaded up into a transport van. Carmella, is still cuffed when Naomi comes back to her base demanding to know where Bliss is.

"I won't tell on Alexa, but I do know where Eva Marie is." says Carmella

After getting the information from Carmella, Naomi goes to Eva Marie's high rise apartment. She finds Eva Marie asleep in her bed, when she wakes up mad that she is stuck with Naomi.

"Where is Maryse?" asks Naomi

"Alexa has her imprisoned in her mansion as a maid." says Eva

"Thanks for the information." says Naomi, she goes to leave

"You can't leave me like this!" says Eva

"Your right" says Naomi

The next thing Eva knows she is gagged and bound at the cops doorstep with Carmella. Naomi is now on her way to Alexa's mansion but in the meantime Sasha is broken out and taken to Alexa by two blonde women. Naomi finds out where Bliss's hideout is and enters the building. She walks down the halls and finds Mandy and Liv talking, so she sneaks up on them and bonks both their heads together hard enough to knock them out. She walks on and finds Lana and Emma talking and does the same thing to them. She goes into a room and finds Maryse in a skimpy black maids outfit where there is five lines down the middle, white lines and lase on he cups of the outfit, and there is frill on the bottom and the thin spaghetti straps are all lace, she also has a white choker with a black bow and tights that go to the knee and connect to the dress with a white strap that is bejeweled and white cuffs that match the choker. She is chained to a wall, Naomi gets her unhooked and cuffs her dragging her out of the room. Afterwards they all run, Sasha gets dispatched by Naomi, they end up fighting but Sasha ends up the loser in the fight. Alexa comes over and Naomi fights her but loses, Alexa goes to finish her but a still cuffed Maryse takes a pipe and bashes Alexa in the back of the skull with it. Naomi gets up rubbing her head.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." says Maryse

"Wasn't going to." says Naomi

She secures Alexa and Maryse before getting hit in the back of the head with a pipe, getting knocked out by Lita.

"Lita?!" says Maryse

"Do you want to freeze your ass off and serve the backstabber forever?" says Lita

"Of course not." says Maryse

"Then don't argue and let's go before we are both in jail." says Lita

They both leave running out of there as quickly as possible. Naomi wakes up and rubs her head, she sees that at least Alexa is still there so she secures her with everyone else.

"Enjoy prison little rat, maybe you will make a good maid for someone else." says Naomi

She reaches into Alexa's coat pocket and dials 911 and disguises her voice to sound like Alexa.

"911 what is your emergency?" asks the operator

"This is Alexa Bliss *gives address* I am turning myself in." says Naomi, disguised voice

She doesn't say anything else she just leaves the phone there and a little feather duster for her. Before she walks away before the police get there.

"I will be back for you and ruin your entire life! You will regret the day that you messed with me!" says Alexa


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Naomi is looking for Maryse and whatever woman hit her in the back of the head. She has been looking for them both since the incident, Naomi gets a hunch and goes to Maryse's mansion where she sneaks in. Naomi finds Lita in her black leather crop top, black jeans that zip completely up and have on both sides little holes and zipped up pockets also black sweatband and leather collar bracelets, walking in the hall and takes her out while she is distracted. Naomi walks on and finds Maryse waiting with her former top model Leanna Decker, who paid Lita to break Maryse out. Leanna has her hair in a bun a plain white crop top with black shorts with flowers on them and some nude heels. Maryse is in a long black dress, black boots and a tan jacket.

"Hello ladies, back down and surrender." says Naomi

"It's two on one. I don't think so, sweetie." says Leanna

Lita comes behind Naomi and knocks her out.

"Did I say two on one? I meant three on one, night night." says Leanna

She wakes up tied to the bed and she uses a knife that she had tucked in her sleeve and cuts the rope. She starts walking around the mansion and looks outside to see all three of them outside by the pool. Lita is in a matching yellow bikini with a blue bird with flames to his/her tail on her bikini bottoms on the right side, and on her bikini top rose with vine and rose buds are going across the bottom of it and on her right breast is a devil woman and on her left breast is a heart with an Eagle hugging it and the american flag on the bottom of the heart. Leanna is in a white with black string bikini, where on the bottom there is two black strings in the back, she is also wearing a black hat that says "Popular" in white lettering. Maryse on the other hand is wearing her hair completely in multiple braids and a black bikini where on the bottom instead of strings three golden silver chains on each side are holding up the fabric while on her top half instead of straps that tie in the back it is two golden silver chains that hook in the back the only string is in the middle of the two cups. Naomi casually walks outside to the pool and handcuffs Maryse to the deck chair.

"What the hell?!" says Maryse, she tugs at her handcuff

Naomi ignores her and goes over to Lita, Lita tries fighting her but Naomi wins the battle. She turns around and sees that Leanna is trying to run away. Naomi runs after her and catches up with her, she drags Leanna to a room.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! I was just helping a friend. When is helping a friend a crime?! Get off fat ass!" complains Leanna

Naomi drags her into the ground and trips her.

"Whoops, I must not be watching where my fat ass is going." says Naomi

"You did that on purpose!" whines Leanna

"Will you shut up!" says Naomi

She gags Leanna, then ties her up and cuffs her pushing her in the closet. She slams the door and rubs her hands to her temple.

"Peace and quiet but I see why she's friends with Maryse." says Naomi

She sighs and looks in the mirror and shakes her head, clear of the thoughts she has. She knows she's not fat, she's far from fat. She turns around and gets knocked out by Lita. Lita walks back to the pool with Naomi's keys and gets Maryse unhandcuffed and they go looking for Leanna, they hear muffled cries coming from the closet. They head over there confused and open the door, Leanna falls, they laugh at her before getting her untied.

"You two think this is hilarious don't you?!" says Leanna

"Pretty much. Hence the laughter." says Lita

"Alright, where's the superbitch?" asks Maryse

"Are you blind? The little dreamer is right there." says Lita

She scoops Naomi up and puts her up on a shoulder.

"Well lets bind her with her own handcuffs." says Leanna

They get her handcuffed to the bed.

"Cute little fake superhero trapped by us. What could be worse for this little dreamer?" asks Lita

"Giving her no way to escape." says Maryse

She tosses the keys to Lita.

"You want me to babysit our little toy?" asks Lita

"Yeah. We will be at the pool." says Maryse

"You're cooking dinner or paying for dinner tonight." says Lita

"Fine. Ooo we should get drunk to celebrate." says Maryse

"I'll pay this time." says Leanna

The girls high five at that and Leanna and Maryse leave, Lita grabs a chair and gets comfy. Naomi wakes up and sees Lita sitting there, and smirks seeing her waking up.

"You're awake." says Lita

Naomi doesn't answer instead uses her free hand to reach for her keys. Her eyes go wide when she can't find them.

"Aw. Are you looking for these? *She shakes the keys. Naomi growls.* Tsk. Tsk. Such a grumpy little kitten. Too bad." says Lita

She gets up and stretches, Naomi waits for Lita to turn her back before Naomi gets a bobby pin and starts working on the handcuffs, she gets free and grabs Lita dragging her to the bed, She handcuffs her in her place and takes her keys back. She looks for bobby pins in Lita's hair and finding none she goes down to the pool. The girls stop swimming, and see her.

"Run" they both say

They hurry out of the pool but Naomi is faster and takes down Maryse first handcuffing her. Leanna gets into the house before Naomi takes her down and cuffs her as well as tied up. Naomi goes back outside, grabs Maryse and drags her inside the house as well then ties Naomi and Leanna together. Naomi calls the police and leaves them there, all three of them.

"What the hell! Nice plan sherlock, 'oh lets leave her alone with the ONE PERSON WHO HAS THE KEYS!' Now look at us tied together and handcuffed waiting to go to jail. What's your next plan huh?! Go to jail and be someone else bitch, oh wait you already done this. Why not give the two of us some pointers huh? This is so stupid, I can't believe we are captured and going to jail. You just haad to choose your house." complains Leanna

"First off my house was YOUR idea, not mine. Second off fuck off and shut up!" says Maryse

"Please do, you're annoying as hell!" says Lita, from the nearby room

Leanna ignores them both, still caught up on being arrested. The police come just as the complaining continues, They get Lita handcuffed correctly and off the bed, separates Maryse and Leanna leading them out of the house together, which really annoys Maryse.

"Can't we get dressed or something?! This is so revealing and embarrassing, don't they have a coat or something? I know that it is hot outside but come on! I can't go to jail looking like a tramp." whines Leanna

The police ignore her and put them all in separate cars.

"Thank living God." says Maryse, she gets in happy that she is separate from Leanna

Leanna still complains though about her outfit.

"Hey! The jumpsuit will match your hair." says the cop

Leanna shuts up satisfied for the moment about that. When they get her to prison they get her into leg irons, waist chains, and handcuffs.

"These are so heavy! Why do I have to wear them, I'm not going to run sherlock! There is like ten cops around. I'm not stupid!" complains Leanna

The police lead her in ignoring her and get her to stand in front of the white screen giving her her very own chalkboard name plate.

"Here Leanna a photo op. Just do what the photographer does. Your guard will then lead you to get a jumpsuit on." says the officer

He leaves and a guard comes in. Leanna notices how cute he is and that he doesn't have a ring on his hand. He takes a photo of Leanna, who poses in the picture on purpose.

"Turn to your left." says the guard

"Sure thing, cutie." says Leanna, with a wink

She turns to her left and poses again for the camera.

"Stop posing it is not a model shoot." says the guard

"Well you just have to come here and teach me how to do it properly. I'm a model, I have to be ready to pose in front of the camera at all times. " says Leanna

The guard sighs and fixes it for her and takes the picture.

"Turn to your right." says the guard

Leanna does as asked and the guard takes a picture.

"You're good at this, have you ever considered being a professional photographer?" asks Leanna

"No" says the guard

"Well you could easily do so, leave this joint." says Leanna

"Mrs. Decker, I love my job." says the guard

He starts leading her to a bathroom to shower and get a jumpsuit on.

"Leanna please." says Leanna

She goes in and she sees that there is no curtains or anything on the shower areas.

"Oh hell no! I am not showering in that dirty area, there isn't even anything for privacy!" complains Leanna

"It's shower or that pretty hair of yours will become greasy, your next shower isn't for a while sunshine. So shower or ruin your hair." says a female guard

Leanna grumbles and goes into the one shower that was away from everyone, and figures out how it works.

"Cold! Cold! Are you trying to get me sick?!" asks Leanna

"Shower, Decker!" says the female guard

Leanna sighs and takes her shower and sighs that it is good for her complexion. When she is done, she is gave a jumpsuit and some underclothes, she finds the guard that is suppose to escort her to the waiting cell. He leads her to a room to change, she gets dressed and goes outside purposely unbuttoned.

"My arms hurt from the handcuffs can you help me?" asks Leanna

The male guard helps her button it up.

"Don't button the first two, the girls need to breath a bit." says Leanna

The guard complies to her requests, and after getting her handcuffs, chain, and leg irons back on her, he leads her to the holding cell.

"You never told me what your job is." says Leanna

"My job is to help and protect the prisoners." says the guard, he gets her inside the holding cell and locks the door.

"Well, Mr. ..*reads the name tag* Sampson, you can protect me anytime." says Leanna, with a wink

"Sampson! Break time!" says another male guard

"Great. You're turn with Mrs. Decker." says Sampson

"Alright" says the guard

Sampson leaves and the new guard takes his place.

"Ooo if I known there was so many cute guards I would have gotten a long time ago." says Leanna

"Quiet Decker!" says the guard

"Ooo so bossy, I like it. Well you can be the boss today." says Leanna

She sits on the edge of the bed that is provided by the prison.

"Good thing I won't be here that much longer." says Leanna

"Keep thinking that Decker." says the guard


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later Leanna is in court confident that she won't be sentenced guilty, she doesn't believe she did anything wrong. The police don't like Naomi and Naomi didn't show her face to talk about the three girls kidnapping her. Also she didn't help Maryse escape prison she just helped her friend out of a sticky situation of being a maid the rest of her life. The sound of the jury coming back is what brings her back out her daydreaming and thoughts, she stands up with her lawyer. She is in a navy blue low cut dress today that they allowed her to have.

"What is the jury's verdict?" asks the Judge

"We find Leanna Decker guilty of all charges!" says a juror

"Very well Leanna Decker, for harboring a fugitive, you are sentenced to three years and no chance of parole!" says the judge

"What?! No! Don't do this! I didn't do anything! This isn't fair!" whines Leanna

"Young lady I assure you it is very fair. Bailiff take her away!" says the judge

The bailiff does as asked shipping her off to the prison, ignoring Leanna's complaints getting annoyed, he gives both drivers advils.

"You are going to need them trust me." says the bailiff

He leaves while Leanna is transferred over to the prison, which unfortunately for the guards is a long drive. When she gets there she fights off some guards.

"Don't touch me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" says Leanna

They grab her arms and another guard comes in and makes a calm down motion.

"Now Mrs. Decker, we can do this the easy way and walk you in like an adult or we can drag you kicking and screaming like a child." says one of the guards

Leanna glares at him and notices that he's the only one talking to her and going to take her seriously. She quickly goes over to him and despite being handcuffed and chained she wraps her arm around his.

"Well why don't you escort me then? You seem like the only one *glares at the guards behind them* with a brain here. *she turns back to the guard batting her lashes*" says Leanna

"Uh..okay." says the guard

He isn't new to the flirting, a lot of prisoners flirt with him. Her sudden change of attitude however caught him off guard.

"What's your name?" asks Leanna, as they walk toward her cell

"Uh. It's Grayson, Tony Grayson." says Tony

"Wow, strong name I can see why they chose you." says Leanna

"Thank you, Mrs. Decker." says Tony

"You know my name?" asks Leanna

"It's on your paperwork. I read up on you." says Tony

It was protacle, which Leanna knew she wasn't that stupid but she does act dumb.

"Aw you read up on little ole me you are so sweet." says Leanna

"If that is how you want to think about it." says Tony

Leanna smiles and snuggles up on Tony's arm.

"Mrs. Decker please be more professional." says another guard

She turns to the new guard and smiles at him, she knows more than one guard would be escorting her from stories she's heard.

"Well of course, sir. I am just being friendly with him." says Leanna

She releases herself from Tony and puts her hands on his cheeks.

"If you prefer I can be friendly to you instead. I can have multiple friends can't I?" asks Leanna

"Of course, Mrs. Decker." says the other guard, with a gulp

"So formal, call me Leanna. That goes for you two Tony." says Leanna

They finally make it to her cell, where Tony and the unknown guard leads her inside.

"You have a roomie, look alive Mrs.Mizanin." says the guard

Maryse looks up and jolts out of bed as the door slams shut and she hurries over to the door.

"You can not be serious?! I can't be stuck with her! There has to be something you can do. Why not switch her with Lita?!" asks Maryse

"We don't make the rules just follow follow them, Mrs. Mizanin" says Tony

"Tony there has to be someone you can put me with! Do as she asks please. She might hurt me! Come on she is such a stupid bitch! Pleeeeeeeassse see about switching me." complains Leanna

Maryse sighs and lays on the bed thinking to herself that this day can't get worse.

"Look. Mrs. Mizanin is taking this well. All I can say is don't kill each other and there won't be a problem." says the other guard

"But I don't want to be with her!" says Leanna

"Well that is just too bad, Leanna. There is nothing that can be done. Just try to make it work the next three years will fly by." says Tony

The guards leave Leanna and Maryse alone. Leanna looks around and already doesn't like what she sees.

"Not only are we sharing a bathroom with no door we have to share a disgusting bunk bed? What is this camp?!" complains Leanna

"This is worse than camp. Take a bed and shut up." says Maryse

Leanna does take a bed but she doesn't shut up. For the next few weeks Maryse is stuck listening to Leanna whine and complain about every little thing. She takes a walk through the prison to get a break from Leanna which the guards happily give her knowing that living that close to Leanna must be a headache. She walks around and almost trips on the sewer lid, she smirks and looks down.

"What do we have here?" asks Maryse

She recognizes it as the same path that she has taken in the past.

"There is no way I can access this." says Maryse "They must have smartened up and cemented the lid. *she makes sure no one is looking before attempting to lift it and she notices that it is easy to open* Maybe not. Well..tonight I'm out of here getting rid of that pain in the ass without killing her."

She smirks and goes to her cell, when it's late she climbs out of bed getting ready to leave, she sees the guard that takes a break, Leanna taps her.

"You are not leaving without me." whispers Leanna

"The hell I'm not. You can't stop me." whispers Maryse

"The hell I can't. I can snitch you out so fast you will be back in jail so quick you would be wishing you listened to me." whispers Leanna

"*growls* Fine! I tell you what get the keys from the guard I will let you come with me." says Maryse

"That's easy." says Leanna

"Prove it here he comes." says Maryse, she goes to her cot

Leanna goes over to the gate and notices it's that sleazy guard. She was able to snatch the two piece jumpsuit, she changes into it real quick and ties the top to look like a slutty crop top and pulls the pants down to reveal her hip bones.

"Hey handsome." says Leanna

The guard looks around, and Leanna giggles

"You, you're so cute. Hey can you help me out?" asks Leanna

"Sure what do you want?" says the guard

"I need to stretch my legs but it's really scary to go by myself, can you go with me please?" asks Leanna

They both know that the new memo is if Leanna or Maryse wants a break from each other to allow them. The guard sighs and lets Leanna out, but cuffs her hands.

"Okay but let's make it quick it's past lights out." says the guard

"You're a saint really." says Leanna

The two go off, and Leanna looks around, when she sees that there is no cameras around, she pins the guard to the wall, and puts his hands on her hips pressing herself against him.

"You know you aren't allowed to do this." says the guard

"Oh I know but I also know you have been eyeballing me. I wanted to give you a gift for being super cute and precious." says Leanna

"A gift?" asks the guard

Leanna doesn't answer instead she plants a big one on him and reaches down grabbing his keys, she hides them in her pocket knowing that he won't even look there. She breaks the kiss, and looks around.

"The other guards are coming back, won't you be a doll and lead me back?" asks/lies Leanna

"Uh of course." says the guard

He leads Leanna back into her cell and walks on with the rest of his patrol, Leanna shakes the keys in front of Maryse.

"Well, I will be damned. Let's get out of here." says Maryse

She doesn't like it but she leads Leanna to the sewer and they sneak out.

"Ewwww it smells." says Leanna

"Of course it is it's a sewer. But at least it's not a morgue." says Maryse

Leanna shutters and they start walking quietly. They don't have their cell phones on them as they are at Maryse's house so it is a guessing game following the moonlight at this point.

"I wonder if this is how IT went through the sewers." says Leanna, trying to lighten the mood

"He might have had lightening balloons for all we know." says Maryse

"Hey you know how sewers have rats?" asks Leanna

"Yeah" says Maryse

"We should have brought our own sewer rat with us, she sprays enough perfume on her to be a sewer rat." says Leanna

"That is true, she is in prison I don't know where but for all I know she could have her rat brethren and sistern to do her work so she doesn't break her nails." says Maryse

They both can't help but burst out laughing, they make it out into the city and go to Maryse's mansion where they take showers and Leanna gets her stuff and heads for the door.

"It's been real, Marys." says Leanna

"Hey. If you want you can hide out here." says Maryse

"Yeah?" asks Leanna

"Yeah why not. You did get both of our asses out of that hell hole." says Maryse

The truth is she doesn't want to be alone, Leanna smiles and comes to Maryse.

"Thanks okay." says Leanna

So the two try to get along, it is a big place. Leanna is in her teal green bikini that showed more of her hip bones then the other one, and lounges on the deck chair with her sunglasses on. Naomi knew that they escaped and knew they weren't that bright so went to Maryse's mansion as she figured, Leanna loving to tan any minute she can was chilling out and tan a bit more. Naomi leaves her alone for now and goes inside the mansion, she finds Maryse in the kitchen wearing a black leather dress that was cut to show her breast and her red ruby heels, it was clear she was about to go out even without Leanna, possibly a date. Naomi didn't care about that so she sneaks behind Maryse and restrains her then knocking her out. She starts her way back outside, Leanna sees her and tries to run but Naomi takes her down grabbing her hair, Leanna tries to fight her off.

"Hey do you know how long I took to work on my hair?!" asks Leanna, digging her nails into Naomi's hand trying to yank her hand free

"Probably more than you ever have in your whole life, also are you meaning your actual hair or your extensions?" asks Naomi

"How dare you!" says Leanna

"How dare I what? Say the truth?" asks Naomi

"You don't even know me!" says Leanna

"Spoiled princess. Daddy's little angel. Gets whatever she wants for a price." says Naomi

Leanna glares at her for that. Naomi finds a tree and tosses her up it and has her hanging upside down, handcuffing her, tying her up as well, to a branch.

"Let's see if Daddy's girl can get herself out of this one." says Naomi

"I'm going to fall!" complains Leanna

"That sounds like a personal problem." says Naomi

"I don't even know how to climb a tree." whines Leanna

"Who's fault is that?" asks Naomi

"I'm going to get so dirty!" says Leanna

"Wah wah wah." says Naomi

"Do you know how much this suit cost?!" asks Leanna

"Okay I had enough of this." says Naomi

She gags Leanna and leaves her for the police to find. When the police get to the house they laugh at.

"You guys get Mizanin, we will get this cocoon out of the tree." says an officer

"Right boss, careful she my turn into a moth." says one of the officers

Two of them head in and get Maryse, the main officer gets the gag off her mouth.

"Why a moth?! They are so ugly! Why not a butterfly?!" complains Leanna

"They are beautiful inside and out." says the officer

"Har har. Get me the fuck down!" says Leanna

"Give me a few minutes, maybe you can fly down." says another officer, who climbs up and cuts the bounds off her at least. "Boss she managed to get handcuffed too."

"Well I guess like her personality she won't be growing up anytime soon. Just get her down." says the main one

"I am an adult!" says Leanna

"By age not how you act." says the officer getting her down "Here comes a bomb. Careful she's not light."

The officers catch her.

"I'm not fat! Get off of me." says Leanna

They ignore her and start to lead her out the door.

"Wait, I'm filthy from the tree! I need to get this suit into a washer." says Leanna

"Do you even know how to work a washer?" asks an officer

She stomps on his foot angry.

"Yes, I know how to work a damn washer!" says Leanna

"You just assaulted an officer, you must really have missed jail, Decker." says an officer

"He, along with all of you have been making fun of me since you got me. I just fought back. That place is disgusting with horrible food! I can't go back! Look at me I'm a wreck!" says Leanna

The police get sick of hearing her so they look at each other and put the gag back on her.

"Boss. Are we really going to add that charge?" asks the officer who got his foot stomped on

"Do you want to add it?" asks the main one

"Are you kidding? She just stomped on my foot. I've had coffee tossed at me. This is nothing." says the same officer

"Alright, then no." says the main officer

They get her in the back of the care and back to prison, where they ungag her again.

"Okay okay. I won't fight anymore. I will do the rest of my sentence no fighting." says Leanna, calming down

"I'm afraid we are adding escaping prison to your charge which is another three to ten years to your sentence." says the officer

This has Leanna freak out and the officers have to sedate her to get her to calm down.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Maryse and Leanna is being transferred into a new prison, that is more secure so they chain the girls together to make it easier to keep an eye on them. As they get down the road the truck wrecks, the girls get up and run out of the truck still chained together.

"This is uncomfortable!" says Leanna

"Well we just have to deal with it, we have to go get these off." says Maryse

"How?" asks Leanna

"Working together." says Maryse

So the girls start walking stepping through the mud running away, getting through the forest.

"Ew ew ew ew." says Leanna

"Stop whining! Unless you want to continue wearing orange and sleep on a bed that may have bugs." says Maryse

Leanna whimpers but for the moment shuts up, they find a shed that looks abandoned.

"That's gross!" says Leanna

"Maybe they have something to cut us free sherlock!" says Maryse

They head inside, low and behold they find a chain saw and they turn it on they use both their strengths to cut it free.

"Stop squirming or you will get blood everywhere and have to go to the hospital!" says Maryse

"Ewwww. That's worse than prison!" says Leanna

"Then stay still!" says Maryse

Leanna sighs and helps Maryse cut the chain they find a hammer.

"Oh hell no! We are not using that to get our handcuffs off!" says Leanna

"Do you have a better idea?" asks Maryse

"Bobby pins!" says Leanna

"Bobby pins? This isn't the time to think about our hair, Leanna." says Maryse

Leanna ignores her grabs a bobby pin from her hair and gets the leg irons and handcuffs off and gets Maryse's off as well.

"Huh. Okay then." says Maryse

"This shed is disgusting!" says Leanna

She tries everything to not touch anything but the floor.

"Well let's leave!" says Maryse

"Where are we going?" asks Leanna

"My house." says Maryse

"So miss superbitch can capture us again?! Hell no. Use your brain idiot." says Leanna

"Where do you want to go then?" asks Maryse

"My house come on." says Leanna

So the two go to Leanna's house where they take off the jumpsuits and get dressed into something more comfortable. Leanna changes into a long sleeve black dress that is cut in the chest area and one side is longer than the other. Maryse is in a black dress as well but hers is slit on one side with a cuff around her thigh, both sides of her dress in the middle has a slit and to match Leanna's golden watch, she is wearing a golden necklace and black strappy heels.

"Okay let's figure out how to deal with superbitch." says Maryse

So, the two start planning it out, Naomi knows where they are so she heads over to Leanna's house. When she walks inside, Leanna hits her in the back of the head who has a gun in her hands. Naomi wakes up and sees that she is tied up and that Leanna and Maryse are in the other room. Naomi cuts herself free and goes into the closet hiding for now.

"Go check on our guest, she should be waking up." says Leanna

Maryse nods and goes to the room and gets confused seeing that Naomi is nowhere in sight and gets scared. Naomi grabs her, gags her and tying her up. Naomi walks around the house looking for Leanna. When Leanna goes into the same room Naomi was searching, Leanna gets taken down and tied up and handcuffed again.

"There." says Naomi

"What the hell?! You should have been tied up sitting quietly like a good little girl?! What the hell happened?! You are so annoying! You are going to regret this!" says Leanna

Naomi gags her before she says another thing.

"Man you need to learn not to talk to much." says Naomi

Naomi drags her down to the room where Maryse is and tosses Leanna in there. Maryse and Leanna look at each other terrified knowing they got caught.

"Assault. Escaping times two. Guns when you are a fugitive. You two must really love jail. Enjoy more time there." says Naomi

She shuts the door and starts walking out. When the police get there they get them both handcuffed and lead them outside.

"Great..back to our old cell…" complains Leanna

"Oh no you don't you two are going to a supermax prison." says the officer

They look at each other and start freaking out and fighting more. The officers are a lot stronger than the ones they dealt with in the past so they get them down easily. They are really scared and don't want to go but know they can't fight them off.

"What the hell?! Come on! We don't really deserve such high security prison!" says Leanna

"You escaped twice already! Yes you do!" says one of the officers

"I know we did but come on! This isn't right! We-" starts Leanna

"Shut up, Leanna! You are digging both of our graves!" says Maryse, getting angry

"If you haven't noticed, Maryse they aren't even fucking going to ask about how we ended up like that!" says Leanna

"They don't give two shits! It saved them time and money over looking for us themselves!" says Maryse

"Maryse! Come on they must be the tinsey bit curious!" says Leanna

"Nope." says the cops, they really don't care at this point

"But come on! It's odd!" says Leanna

"Shut up, Leanna! They just said they don't care!" says Maryse

Leanna whines but she does shut she gets a thought.

"Hey wait a minute! You are half the reason we got captured!" says Leanna

"How in the hell is it my fault?!" questions Maryse

"Because you let your ass get captured easily! Didn't even fight!" says Leanna

"I was fighting now, smart ass!" says Maryse

"Earlier, dumb ass!" says Leanna

"Keep running your mouth and I will be fighting you!" says Maryse

"Try it!" says Leanna

The two get into a physical fight and it takes six cops to separate the girls from each other. The girls get to prison. Leanna is waiting in her very own waiting cell waiting to be transferred when she sees a cop coming with her food. She runs out a back exit using the ID and starts running away from the prison.

"Fuck Maryse, she can get her own ass out of jail." says Leanna


	11. Chapter 11

In the meantime, Maryse is getting transferred to the supermax underground prison, that goes successful. Leanna makes it back to her house, preparing for Naomi. She doesn't let her guard down for weeks, it isn't until the fourth week does she let her guard down. Naomi is shocked to find on the day that she decides to attack Leanna, and bring her into jail that she isn't on guard. Naomi decides to search her house for anything really. Naomi finds her in the livingroom, asleep with a machine gun next to her and in a black button up shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned, blue jean shorts, and some black boots. Leanna wakes up to find Naomi tying her up to the chair, she goes to say something but Naomi is quick to gag her. The police show up right after Naomi is nowhere in sight and make fun of how she is tied up, and then finally get her transported to the supermax prison underground.

Maryse is down in a cell a few levels underground when a guard comes up to her.

"You have company, Mizanin." says the guard

Maryse looks up puzzled at that. Leanna, in chains, ankle cuffs and handcuffs, and nine guards. They put her in there with Maryse before unhandcuffing her and unchaining her. They leave and the girls glare at each other.

"What the hell bitch?! You left without me?!" says Maryse

"You would have done the same damn thing! If you are so smart why didn't you get your own self out?!" asks Leanna

"High. Security. Prison. Dumbass!" says Maryse

"Before then dumbass!" says Leanna

"I was transferred here before you, genius!" says Maryse

"You still could have escaped on your own! You did it before!" says Leanna

"How in the hell would that happen?! I was transferred over here with three guards, you had nine, please tell me how I would have escaped?!" asks Maryse

"Three is easier than nine!" says Leanna

"It was your own fucking fault that you had nine guards!" says Maryse

"How is it my fault?!" asks Leanna

"Your dumbass escaped again!" says Maryse

"Then why in the hell are you complaining about me not taking you with you?!" asks Leanna

"Because we both would have been free over being in this damn cell!" says Maryse

"How do you figure that?! That bitch still would have came after the both of us!" says Leanna

"Because you went back to your house and I wouldn't have!" says Maryse

"How in the hell do you know I went to my house?!" asks Leanna

"Because you are an idiot and we've been friends for so long that I know where your idiot ass would go! If it wasn't there it would have been "daddy's house'." says Maryse

"Leave my dad out of this!" says Leanna

"Make me!" says Maryse

"I'll make you both shut up if you don't shut up!" says a prisoner that sounds bigger than both of them

"We better shut up." says Maryse

"Sounds good to me." says Leanna

They get in the separate beds. Then next morning with the big prisoner off who knows where they complain about their lives when guards come over to their cell.

"Nose to the wall. Hands behind your back so we can restrain you both, Mizanin and Decker." says the guards

They sigh doing as they are told and the guards restrain them without a question. They bring them up to ground level.

"Where are we going?" asks Leanna

"You two got assigned community service today. " says a guard

They both start panicking for a while the guards have to get a better grip on them.

"Woah Woah! You two get out of your cells." says a different guard.

This gets the girls to calm down which makes the guards happy. In the meantime Alexa, Lita, Eva, Sasha Mandy,Carmella, and Emma have all escaped prison. Leanna and Maryse are chained together picking up trash on the sidewalk. They notice that the guards aren't paying attention so they take this chance, not learning their lesson, and run for it. They make it to the woods and end up stumbling and tripping. When they make it up on their feet they make it to an abandoned house. They go inside and find an old man inside the house.

"Oh..sorry we didn't know anyone lived here." says Leanna

"We would have knocked had we had known." says Maryse

"That's alright, ladies not a lot of people know I am out here." says the old man

"Um...these chains are very heavy can you help us out?" asks Leanna

"Why would I do that you broke into my house." asks the old man

"We thought it was abandoned." says Maryse

"So that gives you permission to bust into a house then demand a favor?" asks the old man

"We didn't demand anything we just asked you to get us free of these." says Leanna

"Why would I?" asks the old man

"Because it will get us out of your house quicker?" states Maryse

"So would denying you that." says the old man

"Look we don't know our way around the woods and we will end up back at this house begging you to get us free. We can't exactly go to a gas station like this, they would laugh at us." says Leanna

He looks at the girls and can see the plead in their eyes, he sighs knowing that is true.

"Alright. Follow me. So why are you in chains anyways?" asks the old man

He leads them to a barn to get his chainsaw to work the chain loose and a pin to get the handcuffs off.

"We lost a bet so we had to go around looking like prisoners." says Maryse

"Those don't sound like nice friends." says the old man

"They aren't" says Leanna

The old man gets the chains off and the handcuffs. Leanna grabs a hammer and hits him in the back of his head, Maryse makes sure he is still breathing so they don't add murder to their rep.

"Night night grandpa." says Leanna

They escape through the wilderness and to Maryse's beachhouse. Eva disguises herself as a cop, and before Naomi can find out where they are, Eva goes to Maryse's beach house and arrests them both, however instead of taking them to jail she leads them both outside of the house and takes out her cellphone. This puzzles both the girls as they know that the officer could just radio another cop if she really needed back up.

"Yeah it's me." says Eva

"Hey I know your voice!" says Leanna

"You bitch!" says Maryse

She gets up and goes to swing on Eva, but Eva is faster and uses her elbow to Maryse's nose to knock on the ground. She takes the club from her belt and turns toward Leanna.

"Not the face!" says Leanna

"Then don't move and shut up." says Eva

"Yes ma'am." says Leanna

Eva nods and turns back to her phone.

"No, just squeaking little rats. Come here. Yeah. You were right." says Eva "see you soon."

She hangs up and waits with her catches. They all reach there and Bliss smirks at the girls as Maryse wakes up.

"Aw my little maid got too big and strong, or so she thought and ended up taking a nappy." mocks Alexa

"I'm an adult Bliss,fuck off." says Maryse

"Yet you needed a child to get you out of being my maid." says Alexa

"I'm not a child!" says Leanna

"Sure you're not and Daddy didn't buy his little princess the house of her dreams. Maybe you could be my doll, *she plays with a lock of Leanna's hair* you know like that play...A Dollhouse?" says Alexa

"Fuck you." says Leanna

"I don't go that way sweetheart. Besides, you could be a beautiful doll. Daddy's doll to mine." says Alexa

"That isn't how the play goes." says Leanna

"Oh so that education daddy bought taught you that play? Perfect then you know exactly how to act as a doll." says Alexa

Leanna glares at her for that and Alexa ignores her turning to Maryse.

"Was those chains that uncomfortable? I mean with your man you should be use to chains." says Alexa

Maryse goes to kick her but Alexa moves and kicks her back in the chest.

"Go to hell." says Maryse

"Oh your mouth can work and so can your feet, that means you will be able to go back to work. You lost your maid uniform so its a good thing I have plenty more for you sweetie." says Alexa, "Though you won't just be mine for punishment for running away."

"What do you mean?" asks Maryse

"Was that too smart for you? Let me dumb it down for you, you are going to be my maid and I think i changed my mind. You will suffer in a different way." says Alexa

"I will be right back." says Eva

She takes her car and leaves, Alexa smiles glad Eva does her bidding without asking. Maryse looks puzzled and Alexa smiles and refuses to answer anything Maryse says. Eva returns with Miz out of the car.

"Miz?" says Maryse

"Mars?" says Miz, "What's going on."

"I-I don't know." says Maryse

"Oh Maryse, did you forget, you said you didn't care if Miz saw a different person." says Alexa

She puts her hands on Miz, tracing his muscles with her hands.

"Stay off him skank!" says Maryse

"She did huh?" asks Miz

Maryse gets up and puts her hands on his hands.

"No baby that isn't true.." says Maryse

"Is that the truth or what she said is?" asks Miz

"Why would you ask that?" asks Maryse

"Because you have lied to me before, Marys." says Miz

"I thought we moved past that." says Maryse

Alexa pushes her out of the way putting her on the ground.

"If she really cared she would have stopped me from putting my hands all over you." says Alexa

"You have a point there…" says Miz

"I'm also handcuffed!" says Maryse

She gets up and yanks Alexa's hair but Eva and Lita yank her off of Alexa.

"Lita?! Your suppose to be my friend!" says Maryse

"Some friend. You left her to rot in prison. I helped her escape." says Alexa

She makes Miz turn back to her and kisses his neck, Miz looks at her then back at Maryse.

"Miz please! Don't! I love you!" says Maryse

"Shh baby don't listen to her." says Alexa

"Get off of him! Twisted slut!" says Maryse

Alexa ignores Maryse and kisses him, he doesn't push her off of him. Alexa smiles and looks at Maryse looks absolutely crushed and heartbroken.

"You...didn't push her away…" says Maryse, the tears roll down her cheek

"Aw poor itty bitty baby. Too bad." says Alexa, she keeps her arm on Miz

Miz looks at Maryse and blinks, Lita and Eva let go of Maryse letting her fall to her knees.

"Now as for you…" says Alexa

She goes over to Leanna and smiles at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend you can kiss." says Leanna

"No but you have a daddy you love so much. Why not give him a call?" asks Alexa

She takes Leanna's phone and puts it on speaker and presses the button that says "Daddy".

"Hello?" asks her dad

"Daddy?" says Leanna

"Hi pumpkin. I see you got yourself in trouble again." says her dad

"I did. I'm so sorry Daddy!" says Leanna

"If you were really sorry you would have listened to me." says her dad

"I know that now..I'm sorry. Please Daddy…" says Leanna

"Baby I can't help you this time. I'm trying everything. Just stay in jail for a little longer kitten and everything will be okay. I love you princess. I have to go." says her dad

He hangs up the phone.

"Daddy?! Daddy!" says Leanna, her heart beats faster

"'Just stay in jail a little longer kitten', ooo you will be staying trapped "kitten" but not in jail." says Alexa

Leanna looks up at her at that and backs up trying to escape. Carmella and Sasha grab her and have a tight grip on her. They take her too Alexa's house, the Miz as well giving him his own room as for the girls, they get to share a room that they are locked into and chained too.

"At least its warmer than your cells ladies." says Lita

She puts ankle chain that is chained to the wall and chain them together to the wall. Keeping the handcuffs on them.

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?!" asks Leanna

"There is a bathroom right there." says Lita

She points to a room.

"That's not that closet?" asks Leanna

"No it's not. I mean we get closets but you two don't." says Lita

"Then what about our clothes and our make up?! There's only a bed! I mean look at Maryse!" says Leanna, she taps Maryse

"He cheated on me! How could he do that to me?! I never cheated on him!" says Maryse

"Okay she's too broken but she needs something to get over her cheating man." says Leanna

"Oh I got you both covered, honestly she needs a cold bath. But as for clothes we have you covered." says Lita

She leaves and Leanna hopes that it is clothes from her closet, a whole bunch of them and her to go make up box and her nails. Her nails are disgusting, well to her she is tired of looking at her naked nail buds. However Lita comes back with a maid outfit for Maryse, that looks exactly like the one she was wearing when Lita found her.

"As for an errand girl, you shouldn't walk around like a slut someone will try to take you from us." says Lita

"What are you talking about?! Look at what Maryse has to wear! An actual maid has more clothes!" says Leanna

"Perhaps. But you have to do shopping as such yeah? So little doll Alexa was gracious enough to get you something else." says Lita

"Oh how generous." says Leanna, sarcastically

Lita lays out a yellow and pink striped t-shirt with a pair of booty shorts.

"It's the middle of fall! Have you lost your mind?!" asks Leanna

"It's not fall weather your fine little baby. If you don't like that we have another option for you." says Lita

She tosses down a crop top that is bedazzled all over and goes down to show most of her chest and leather shorts that barely cover her private area. Leanna whines a little but takes the t-shirt and shorts.

"What about makeup and nails? I mean come on look at my nail buds they are in dire need of being taken care of." says Leanna

"Sorry princess that outfit is the only thing you get." says Lita

She leaves shutting the door behind her letting that sink into Leanna's brain. It does and she doesn't like it at all. Maryse would be yelling at her but she has other things on her mind. The next morning Carmella comes in with a key and grabs Maryse dragging her to Alexa's room, where Alexa is on Miz's lap giggling and placing little kisses on his neck.

"There she is. Listen his room is a mess, clean that up for me." says Alexa

"Where is his room?" asks Maryse

"This one." says Alexa

"...Of course it is." says Maryse

She starts cleaning while Alexa continues to flirt with Miz in front of her. Halfway through the cleaning, Maryse throws a pillow and smashes a lamp in her frustration. She leaves quickly, Alexa brings her back by her hair and forces her to clean up. Maryse growls but does clean it up trying to ignore Alexa. Alexa tires of Maryse and has her chained in her bedroom. She drags Leanna out, though Leanna fights her the whole way.

"Get off me! I can walk!" says Leanna

"Well today you work." says Alexa

"Work?" asks Leanna

"You get to do some grocery shopping for everyone, then Carmella needs her bubble bath soap, and Eva needs some boot shiner, and my ugs need some water resistance." says Alexa

"Your hands and feet aren't broken." says Leanna

"If that's too much you can take Maryse's job and clean the toilets." says Alexa

"No way in hell." says Leanna

"Good then get to it." says Alexa, she tosses her her gold card

Leanna flips her off on the way out the door, she can do grocery shopping easily, she gets everything on the list up to the boot shiner and water resistance spray. She finds an employee working at Bath and Bodyworks.

"Um excuse me where can I get water resistance for shoes and boot shiner?" asks Leanna

The employee looks at her like she's the dumbest person on earth.

"Shoe Carnival should have your water resistance, and Walmart should have your boot shiner." says the employee

"Walmart?! I just came from that Goddamn nightmare!" says Leanna

"I'm sorry ma'am but that is all I can tell you have a wonderful day." says the employee

Leanna sighs and says her thanks, she goes to she carnival and gets the spray for Alexa and the boot shiner from Walmart. She returns to the house, she puts the groceries away and throws the boot shiner at Eva.

"Oh cool thanks go outside and shine them." says Eva

She tosses the shiner and her boots at Leanna.

"Your hands aren't fucking broken! You do it!" says Leanna

"I'm not getting punished either." says Eva

Leanna grumbles and grabs Alexa's ugg boots without being told. She goes out to the back and shines the boots or sprays them while she complains about how gross it is. For two weeks, Leanna does some errands and Maryse gets to watch her boyfriend get flirted on and kissed upon with nothing she can do. Miz has just about had it watching Maryse suffer like that, quiet honestly he thinks it's Leanna's fault they got caught. He goes over to Alexa while she is doing her nails in front of Leanna.

"Alexa. We need to talk." says Miz

"Sure. Leanna get out." says Alexa

Leanna glares but does so, Miz shuts the door behind her.

"You lied to me two weeks ago didn't you?" asks Miz

"Huh?" says Alexa

"Don't huh me, you said that Maryse doesn't care if I date someone else or if a woman flirted with me." says Miz

"She doesn't." lies Alexa

"She doesn't break ten lamps for nothing!" says Miz

"It's all an act." says Alexa

She goes to put her hands on him and he backs away.

"I'm out of here with her." says Miz

"She won't go with you!" says Alexa

"To get away from you. She will." says Miz. "I got to say your the ugliest girl I have ever meet."

He leaves her there stunned, he goes to the room where Maryse is being held in. He cups her chin and kisses her. She pushes him away from her.

"Why not go back to you're slut!" says Maryse

"I was only trying to make you jealous she means nothing to me." says Miz

"Yet you're willing to hurt me with her?!" says Maryse

"Remember I believed what Alexa said." says Miz

"I told you it wasn't true!" says Maryse

"You have lied to me before!" says Miz

"Once! Once out of how long?!" asks Maryse

Miz runs his hands through his hair.

"I know, I was wrong I'm sorry." says Miz

"If your sorry get me out of here." says Maryse

"Crazy bitch what did I say I was here to do?" asks Miz

"Huh?" asks Maryse

Miz uses his key and gets her lose and scoops her up.

"I'm getting you out of here." says Miz

"What about Leanna?" asks Maryse

Miz sets her down and holds her close.

"Do you really want to be stuck to her forever?" asks Miz

"Hell no. She's annoying as hell." says Maryse

"Good." says Miz

They walk down the door and Miz turns to Alexa, and tosses his key toward her.

"See? She is with me." says Miz

They walk out the door as Alexa composes herself.

"Well now what? Your maid is gone." says Eva

"Well I guess my doll better step up her game." says Alexa

"What do you mean?" asks Eva

"She is now a maid and errand girl." says Alexa

"Alright." says Eva

So, Leanna despite fighting tooth and nail is forced to be the maid. She has to clean all the rooms, the toilets, the windows, and the floors. She is also forced to be a chief for all of them and be their source of entertainment since it is risky for them to use the internet, which both Maryse and Leanna didn't think of that at all. Lita however warned them several times about that.


	12. Chapter 12

Maryse calls the cops and leads them straight to the house, everyone scrams but Sasha and Mandy can't get their shoes on fast enough and gets caught themselves. They get thrown in jail, while everyone goes to Eva's house. Where Leanna gets chained again but her phone back, the idiot she is though she uses the house's wifi and looks up things on Facebook. This makes Naomi smirk, she heads too where the signal is coming from she makes it to Eva's house, she makes her way inside and takes down Eva and Carmella down handcuffing them together. Leanna sees this and runs for it, Naomi sees her run away.

"As a thank you for your idiocy, I will let you roam free for another day." says Naomi

She heads through the house quietly and finds Emma doing her nails. She uses a scarf and a sleeping pill she forces Emma to take it and handcuffs her to the chair. Alexa goes into the house and finds Naomi, Naomi sees her and runs after her as Alexa goes outside. She goes to capture her but Lita hits her in the back of the head. Naomi turns toward her and cracks her shoulders, they two go to fight each other, Lita normally would have the upper hand however she isn't in her right mind right now. She has been taking it easy while Naomi hasn't, Naomi sweeps her leg and handcuffs her to the door. She kicks her in the face hard knocking her out . She turns and finds Alexa long gone, she grumbles and settles with this as a win and calls the police. They all come and gather up the rest of the girls. They know there is two more but they don't know where they are, Leanna's phone died and Alexa left her cellphone behind. In the meantime, Alexa catches up with Leanna. Leanna has just bought sunglasses a ball cap and a charger.

"Leanna wait!" says Alexa

"Fuck you Bliss you are on your own." says Leanna

"Wait please! I Really need to get out of here." says Alexa

"Yeah? So don't I, thanks to miss spy my place isn't safe so I have to hide somewhere else." says Leanna

"Let me come with you!" says Alexa

"Why should I?" asks Leanna

"I'll do anything!" says Alexa

"Anything?" asks Leanna

"Anything just name it!" says Alexa

Leanna smirks and next thing Alexa knows she is in a maid outfit in a hotel room.

"This place is crawling with maids why am I dressed as one?!" asks Alexa

"Because you said anything, you are my personal maid." says Leanna

"Of course I am." says Alexa, glaring. "What first?"

"I need you to go to my house and get some clothes, hair products, make up bag and my nail polish and fake nails. Then I need you to do my nails for me, while they are drying you can clean the room up, it's dusty and while you're at it you can clean the bathroom." says Leanna

"No way in hell!" says Alexa

"Or I can knock you out and leave you here for miss bitch to find you and I will be gone out of the country before you can blink." says Leanna

"You wouldn't." says Alexa

Leanna picks up the only lamp on the nightstand.

"I would." says Leanna

"Fine!" says Alexa

Alexa storms out and starts on the long list of chores Leanna has her do, while Leanna chills on the bed and charges her phone. She knows she will be busy messing with her hair to even want to go online. When Alexa returns she does Leanna's nails for her and gets started on the cleaning, when Leanna's nails are dry she uses the bed sheets to tie Alexa to the is also in an outfit exactly like Maryse's: skimpy black maids outfit where there is five lines down the middle, white lines and lase on he cups of the outfit, and there is frill on the bottom and the thin spaghetti straps are all lace, she also has a white choker with a black bow and tights that go to the knee and connect to the dress with a white strap that is bejeweled and white cuffs that match the she locks herself in the bathroom to deal with her hair. In the meantime, Naomi looks for Maryse, she looks at Maryse's houses all of them but can't find her.

"Where is this bitch?" asks Naomi to herself

Little does Naomi know, Maryse and Miz are at Miz's house comfy in each other's arms. Maryse does smack him though.

"Don't ever let another woman kiss you again, you hear me?" says Maryse

"I hear you. You're mine." says Miz

"That's my line asshole." says Maryse

They kiss and Miz helps her get comfortable in his home. Leanna and Alexa leave the hotel and Leanna isn't as dumb as Maryse and Alexa gives her credit for. Leanna gets a car in a different name and takes her maid to Miz's house. They make it there and Leanna pounds on the door, Miz opens the door annoyed.

"Why are you here?" asks Miz

"Delivered a gift if I can stay." says Leanna

"What gift?" asks Maryse

Leanna pushes a tied up Alexa in a maid's outfit inside.

"A maid." says Leanna

Maryse and Miz look at her and smile at each other.

"Get in here. You aren't sending us all to jail." says Miz

"Thought so." says Leanna

They head in the house and Maryse chains Alexa to a chair for now. Leanna goes up and picks a room for her to stay in and a room for Alexa, she isn't a dog so they aren't going to have her sleep on the dog bed. Alexa tries fighting her restraints while Miz and Maryse go in the kitchen they come back, and Alexa gets a rope tied around her legs to the chair.

"I'll be back from the store." says Miz

"Alright." says Maryse, "I'll put our maid here to work."

Miz nods and leaves, Maryse turns toward Alexa.

"Alright little miss, you can stay here but you are going to do some work." says Maryse

"Like what?" asks Alexa

"Let's see, my boyfriends room needs cleaned but that can wait until later, the gutters need cleaned out, the bathroom's need cleaned, the dogs need their walkies, make sure to bring a pop bag by the way. Also, our little princess threw up in her bed I was about to clean that up but you can do that then take them both out for a walk." says Maryse

"Anything else?" asks Alexa

"Ooo now that you mentioned it, the hot tub is out of cleaner can you get that and scrub the hot tub for me, also the button for it is broken-" starts Maryse

"I don't know how to repair a hot tub!" says Alexa

"That's why you go find someone who does." says Maryse

"Fuck you!" says Alexa

"I can always drop you off gagged up at the polices' doorstep." says Maryse

"Bitch!" says Alexa

"Takes one to know one." says Maryse, "My car is right outside."

"Fine whatever, where is the mutts?" asks Alexa

Maryse calls for her dogs and cuddles them both.

"Take care of the dog barf first though." says Maryse

Maryse lets her go and Alexa gets started on that long list, she saves the hot tub problems for later. When she gets done it is well past ten thirty.

"Damn that bitch." says Alexa, to herself.

She can already hear Maryse say: "If you did it right the first time then you wouldn't be whining about how late it is."

Alexa sighs and walks inside going to the kitchen, she finds a plate with her name on it.

"At least they saved me something." says Alexa

She heats up the food and eats, before heading up to see what other task she has them do, she finds them in Miz's room mid makeout session.

"Oh there you are. I'll show you your room." says Maryse

She leads Alexa to a room where a chain similar to the ones at where Alexa kept Maryse on the wall. She gets chained up tight to the wall arms and legs.

"How in the hell am I supposed to sleep?!" asks Alexa

"I'll tell you like you told me: Sounds like a personal problem. Night night." says Maryse

She leaves locking the bedroom door, Alexa yells every swear word around. Maryse ignores her and goes to bed. Needless to say, the next day Alexa was very tired, Maryse allowed her down to take a quick nap but when she woke up there was a mile long list of chores to do, including scrubbing all of the toilets and taking the dogs out again. Alexa isn't too happy about the list but finds it better than going back to prison. She gets everything done by noon.

"Perfect your free. Listen, the sun is shining down on me too much." says Leanna, from her chair sun tanning by the pool

"Then get off your ass and move to a different chair." says Alexa

"Ooooor, you can get my sunglasses and move my chair over near that big chair." says Leanna

"Lazy ass." says Alexa

She sighs and moves Leanna's chair and gives Leanna her sunglasses.

"Your a doll. That's it thanks." says Leanna

"Not a problem." says Alexa

She leaves before Leanna gives her another task that she could do herself. Miz makes him a sandwhich and gives Alexa one as well before chaining her back in her room. He leaves her there and even takes her phone.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" asks Alexa

"Think about it as solitude." says Miz

"This isn't prison!" says Alexa

"For us it isn't but…" says Miz, he shrugs and leaves

Alexa works for the three of them for three weeks before she gets tired of it. She calls all three of them and tries to escape when the police get there but they haul her in as well. They get to the underground prison where Alexa is locked in with Lita.

"Fucking damn it." says Alexa

"Well your plan backfired huh?" says Lita

"Shut up!" says Alexa

In the meantime Leanna and Maryse are complaining about getting arrested again and together in the same cell.

"Wait hold on! We have a major problem when it comes to this bullshit!" says Leanna

"No duh sherlock!" says Maryse

"I have an idea." says Leanna

"Oh this should be good." says Maryse

"Were always against each other. Always everyone of us, I think I have an idea to get us all out of here and we will have to go to a different country to avoid this bullshit." says Leanna

"I'm listening." says Maryse

"I'm thinking what if we get together with Alexa, Lita, Carmella, Emma, Sasha, Miz, Mandy,and Eva get the hell out of this hell hole." says Leanna

"Nice I like it. Exactly how though? If you haven't noticed we weren't their maids and arrend girl for nothing." says Maryse

"They hate this place more than they hate us." says Leanna

"True." says Maryse

"Spread the word during dinner. They can't stop us from talking to other inmates." says Leanna

Maryse nods, during lunch they find Alexa and Lita sitting down alone, they sit down with the two of them.

"Bug off. We're already in enough trouble as is." says Lita

"What do you say to getting out of here and using my plane to get out of the country. Superbitch can't catch a plane." says Leanna

The two look at each other and nod.

"Alright what's the plan?" asks Alexa

"Gather Carmella, Emma, Sasha, Mandy and Eva together in the courtyard. Ten minutes." says Leanna

They nod and separate so they guards aren't too suspicious. The prison is a co-ed prison just separated by a fence. Maryse tells Miz the good news while the guards aren't paying attention. He nods at that, they are both looking at 10 years max, so why not. The girls meet up in their courtyard.

"I already noticed that 3 guards are idiots and if you flirt with them you can get anything you want from them. I know that there is three sets of keys and we need all three. Especially for Miz. So I'm thinking me, Alexa, and Eva we tie these things and shorten our pants to get the keys. Carmella, Maryse, Lita look for possible exits even the sewers. Mandy and Sasha I want you both to find some clothes, guard outfits, you both are going undercover and getting Miz out. We are leaving tonight. Get going." says Leanna

They don't argue, Mandy and Sasha find the laundry room and look through that first. Maryse, Carmella, and Lita look around the whole place and finds three exits that they could use:One a door, one the sewers and one at a window. They don't know why there is a window when it is mostly underground but they aren't arguing with it. Alexa, Eva and Leanna get to work on their outfits they end up rolling up Alexa's pants legs and zipping down her shirt part of the jumpsuit down enough that the sides of her breast. They turn Eva's striped jumpsuit into a short dress, Leanna's is a two piece t-shirt and jeans kind of deal so they turn hers into booty shorts and they cut off the shirt to a V-neck crop top with skinny straps that were bigger than spaghetti straps but smaller than most tank top shirts.

"I gotta say we are looking pretty hot." says Leanna

"Yeah we actually are." says Alexa

"Girls. The keys." reminds Eva

"Right!" says the other two

"Wait what about Dana, Stephanie, Becky, Charlotte, Summer, Bella brats, Trish, Paige, and Lana?" asks Alexa

"Right they could squeal on us for a quick "get out of jail free" card." says Eva

"Who do you think is getting us a place, and getting my plane? My dad? No. I snuck a burn phone under my bra. How stupid do you think I am?" asks Leanna

"Uh.." says the girls

"Nevermind that. Let's just get this over with." says Leanna

"Okay genius what about Aksana and Summer?" asks Alexa

"The more people involved the harder it is to get caught. Look the Bella brats are getting my plane, Stephanie and Dana have been working on getting us places to crash out, Trish and Paige have been watching out for Superbitch and is going to message us when they see her, Lana is in the watchtower already. Summer and Aksana are in the other two. Leaving one left and there is no way in hell he will catch all of us." says Leanna

"Well I'll be damned." says Eva

The girls then go over to the guards and flirt with them pretty easily, while they are talking they manage to get the keys off of all three of them. They find Mandy and Sasha already disguised as guards and give them the keys. Luckily they "switched" shifts so no one will be suspicious that they aren't in their cells that night. Sasha is in a jumpsuit like guard outfit with shorts and unlike the other girls she has hers only a little bit down, also she is in big black boots she has the blue version,Mandy is in the black guard outfit and it is a short strapless dress with black leather boots and handcuffs on her belt. Soon it is time for all the prisoners to go back to their cells. That night, Mandy and Sasha slowly let the girls out and hide them in the shadows. The girls find the sewers and goes into the sewers. They wait for Mandy, Miz and Sasha on the other side of the prison. Sasha posts on the side of the male side of the prison, while Mandy goes to Miz's cell and gets him out making it look like she is just leading him out to stretch his legs. They get back to the laundry room where Mandy and Sasha ditch their costumes for their prison gear.

"Sasha look all our normal clothes." says Mandy

"Grab a duffel and let's grab them and get the hell out of here." says Sasha

They fill up a duffel bag before hitting it out the door, thanks to Summer, Lana, and Aksana on the guard posts they get out easily. They run for it heading for Leanna's house, it isn't long for Paige and Trish to spot Naomi's car. When they get up in the house, driving toward them.

"Paige call it in." says Trish

"Got it." says Paige, she calls Leanna and Leanna opens up her burn phone. "Superbitch is coming."

"She's too late. We'll call you later. Get going to an airport." says Leanna

She tosses the phone as they get ready to go. Naomi parks her car and gets out with an annoying look.

"Will these bitches ever learn their lesson?" asks Naomi

She heads up and sees the silhouette of Carmella, she runs up quickly and finds the plane is taken off in the air. She takes out a gun and goes to shoot it down but she can't so she runs for the rope but both Eva and Carmella pulls it up before she can grab it. Naomi stands there for a moment and actually sees that if she jumps to the next ledge she can actually make the plane. She goes for the leap and before anyone can react she turns off autopilot and turns fast enough to see that Carmella,Miz,Alexa,Leanna,and Maryse have grabbed bags and go out the plane. Naomi sets the plane to go to the prison and she grabs the last parachute.

"Well well what do we have here? Come on ladies." says one of the officers

They grab the girls and handcuffs them sending them to jail again, well the infirmary first just in case and someone turns off the plane before it explodes everywhere. As for Carmella, Miz, Alexa, Leanna and Maryse, Naomi gives them chase quickly. They make it to the woods and Naomi leaps at Alexa and they get into a fight. She manages to get a bigger hand and handcuffs Alexa and ties her feet so she can't run. She goes after Leanna next and gets her by swinging a branch and hitting her in the back of the head. She yanks Leanna by her ankle despite her fighting the whole way to alexa and handcuffs them together and ties her legs as well with some more rope. She then goes after the love birds gaining speed so she can catch them better. She yanks Maryse by the hair and the two of them get into it, Miz tries to help Maryse but Naomi swings Maryse into Miz knocking them both into the ground. She handcuffs them together and ties their legs together too. She calls it into the police and gets out of there before they get there. They laugh at the five of them before getting them picked up and sent to jail, though Miz was too big to carry so they forced him to walk all the way to the police cars and to the prison where Maryse and Leanna share a cell but this time they are chained to the cell.

The End


End file.
